


Worth Fighting For

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt comes back from lunch to find Hermann on the floor by Hannibal's feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth Fighting For

Title: Worth Fighting For  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Hermann Gottlieb/Newton Geiszler, Hannibal Chau  
Word Count: 1,147  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Newt comes back from lunch to find Hermann on the floor by Hannibal's feet.

 

“I grabbed you some of that mac and cheese you like, Hermann.” Newt walked through the door of the lab, holding a large tray of food. “They actually had cookies this time too! I snagged us…” He trailed off as he saw Hannibal Chau standing at the far end of the room looking at something on the floor. “Hannibal? I thought you were dead.” Then he noticed what Hannibal was staring at. Hermann was sprawled out on the floor at Hannibal’s feet.

“Oh my god, Hannibal, what did you do to him?” Newt dropped the tray of food on the floor as he sprinted across the lab. He skidded to a halt in front of the larger man, glaring in his direction and then sank down next to Hermann. “Hermann? Talk to me, man. What hurts?”

“I hit my leg when I fell.” Hermann gritted his teeth in pain. “Could one of you get my pills from my desk?”

“Which one?” Hannibal seemed very uncomfortable, shifting his weight from foot to foot. There was a faint bruise on the right side of his face near his chin. “You need anything to wash it down with?”

“They’re in the top drawer of the desk nearest to the door.” Closing his eyes, Hermann took a few deep breaths. “There’s some tea on my desk.”

“Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on? I was only gone for ten minutes!” Newt helped Hermann sit up. “Did Hannibal do this to you? Because I will kick his ass if he did.”

“While I’d love to see you try, I didn’t do jack shit to him, kid.” Hannibal rummaged around in the desk. “I came in looking for you because I wanted my damn shoe back. Your buddy over there saw me, got this wild look in his eye, and decided he was going to knock my teeth down my throat.” He pulled a bottle of pills out of the desk, giving it a rattle. “He took a swing at me with his left hand.” Hannibal grabbed the cup of tea from the desk and headed back over to where they were sitting. “He must have overbalanced because then he fell and he hit that desk pretty damn hard.”

“You seriously didn’t just kick his cane out from under him or something?” Newt took the pills and tea from Hannibal, handed Hermann the cup, and started to get the bottle open.

“What the hell kind of a person do you think I am?” Hannibal crossed his arms over his chest. “He hit me. By the way, my mother can punch harder than you can, Doc.”

Hermann washed two of the pills down with the lukewarm tea. “He’s telling the truth, Newton. I was the one who attempted to do some harm, not Mr. Chau.”

Newt’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. “Hermann, you don’t even like killing the bugs we find in the lab. What possessed you to take on a guy almost twice your size?”

“I’d really like to find that out too.” Hannibal crouched down next to Hermann. “How’s your hand, Doc? Did you hurt it on my face?” He grinned. “I do have a pretty hard head.”

“I don’t think anything’s broken.” Hermann flexed his fingers with a wince. “When you came into the room, I didn’t really recognize you. Then bits of what I’d seen in the Drift came flooding back to the surface. You threw Newton out of your lair when the Kaiju attacked instead of offering him protection. You nearly got him killed by Kaiju twice. And then you had the nerve to show up here looking for a bloody shoe? I don’t think I’ve been that angry in my entire life.”

A smile spread across Newt’s face. “Oh, that’s so awesome. You were totally defending my honor or something.”

Hermann’s face flushed. “Not very well, I’m afraid.”

Hannibal chuckled before looking serious. “Let me give you some advice, Doc. If you ever get the urge to take on someone larger than yourself again, use your cane instead of your fists. A solid jab to the throat or the balls would be enough to make someone double over and that’s when you hit them in the side of the head as hard as you can. Think baseball and swing for the fucking fences. Then you get the hell out of there.”

For a moment, no one said anything. Hermann cleared his throat. “I’ll keep that in mind, Mr. Chau.” He rubbed his leg. “Go get him his shoe, Newton.”

“Are you going to be okay?” Newt looked Hermann over. “You’re still really pale.”

“I’m always pale, Newton.” He reached out, giving Newt’s shoulder a gentle squeeze. “The pills are starting to kick in. I’ll be fine in a little while.”

“I’ll be right back. The shoe is in my room.” Newt sprang to his feet. “Hermann, don’t try to hit him again while I’m gone.”

“I shall do my very best not to, Newton.”

Hannibal grunted as he sat down on the floor across from Hermann. “You really okay?”

“I will be.” Hermann sighed. “Were you kidding about your mother punching better than I do?”

“I think pretty much anyone punches better than you do.” Hannibal smiled, showing off his golden grill. “You really should know how to defend yourself though. The world can be a very dangerous place, Doc. Next time your friend comes to my lair, you should come with. I’ll teach you a few things.”

Hermann eyed him suspiciously. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but why would you do that?”

“You actually had the balls to attack me. Do you know how long it’s been since someone’s tried to do that? Most people won’t even think about messing with me.”

Pride welled up in Hermann’s chest. “Maybe I’ll take you up on that offer.”

They looked up as Newton ran back into the room, holding the large shoe above his head. “Found it!” He waved it around. “When can I look at what you harvested from the final Kaiju?”

“Give me a week, kid.” Hannibal got to his feet. He ran his fingers over the metal on the shoe after Newt handed it to him. “I’ll be in touch. Take care of yourself, Doc.”

Newt sat down next to Hermann close enough so their bodies were touching. “I can’t believe you punched Hannibal. That’s insane.”

“I can’t believe it either.” Hermann leaned against Newt, resting his head on the smaller man’s shoulder. “You should have seen the look on his face.”

“You want to go back to our room? I know how sleepy those pills make you.” Newt ran his fingers through Hermann’s hair.

“I’m comfortable at the moment.” Hermann closed his eyes. “Continue to do that, Newton. It feels nice.”

“Whatever you say, my knight in shining armor.”


End file.
